Hetalia:England x OC: You're Romeo and I'm Cinderella
by ZuraElectra
Summary: England and Jersey were once happily married that is until WWII, now un happily divorced Jersey to this day feels betrayed by England's actions and England still feels guilt, they both have one thing in common, they still love one another, Can England win back her heart?


"Bonjour!" Guernsey called, rushing through my door without a moments notice.  
"Mon Frere! How on earth did you get in here!" I shouted, in an already grumpy mood and mind set I didn't have the restraint to put up with my brothers optimisms and whining!

"I found the spare key." He smirked.  
Mon Dieu he's too much like Big Brother France.  
"And how did you find the spare key, may I ask?" I huffed, flicking through the pages of the new book I had acquired from the library.  
"England..." He smirked only for his face to turn to shock as he realized what he had just done.  
I immediately shut my book with a snap and glared at Guernsey. How dare he mention that name in my house on a week like this!  
"Jersey... I-" "How dare you! How dare he!" I yelled slamming my book on the coffee table.  
"Jersey... I know how upset you are." Guernsey said apologetically trying to ease my stress.  
"No you don't Guernsey! Not you or France or anyone!" I screamed.  
"You know what Jersey! People have hated other people for far worse! Stop being so butt hurt already! You already talk to him!" Guernsey shouted irritated.  
"Shut your bloody arse Guernsey." I shouted louder. Our fight starting to become something of a shouting match between us.  
"See you even talk like him!" He blew it! He went mental.  
"Ugh Get out Guernsey!" I screamed pointing at the door like it was some type on cursed creature.  
"Shut your face you toad!"  
"Zhat's enough Guernsey." A familiar voice said.  
Turning around, France stood at the door, hair tied back, arms folded leaning against the door with an all knowing smile on his face.  
"Grand Frere!" We both said shocked.  
"I thought I eard a commotion from your ouse" He smirked.  
"Well yeah... How much did you hear?" Guernsey asked.  
"All of it of course." He sighed shaking his head in disappointment.  
"Oh." I said.

"Go home petite Frere... I vant to have a little talk vith your Grand souer." "Oui..." Guernsey sighed in defeat before gloomily walking out of the door.

"Jersey, how long has it been now?" France asked sitting next to me on the sofa.  
"Does it really matter?" I asked nervously... This was not the time...  
"Jersey... how long has it been?" France asked again.  
"75 years, oui, oui are you just going to tell me to stop being butt hurt like Guernsey, cause if you are you can bloody well get out." I stated aggressively. I'm sick of everyone telling me to get over it, let it go, just act normal. It's not okay, even if it has been a long time.  
"Not at all if anyzhing I think that is ze Vorst adVice zhey could possible give you." He sighed leaning back in his chair.  
"Then what are you going to tell me?" I asked.  
"Admit your feelings." "YOU WHAT!?" I shrieked.  
"So you're saying zhat you do still love him." "You..I...I..."  
"I thought as much, so that's really why you act this way around this time." France concluded.  
"Oui... Okay oui, it is now leave me alone to wallow in my own pity." I sobbed slightly, turning on my side and curling up in a ball on the sofa.  
"Ahh, I should have expected as much, I remember when you vere younger, you vere so cute, you still to zhis day you ave a heart of Gold. Then I introduced you to him..."

(England P.O.V) Little kids.  
"You bloody Frog!" I shouted running after that France. Stupid Wanker he is! I'll get him this time!  
Suddenly seeing the flash of two bright blue eye's I ran in the direction, unfortunately unable to stop my speed and crashing into the person who I thought was France. I heard a girly scream and immediately jumped on the clocked figure.  
"HAHAHAH I've got you now Frog!" I yelled in triumph.  
I heard crying from underneath me, I smiled this was great! I didn't know Francey pants was such a cry baby.  
"Aww a little cry baby are we." I smirked.  
"Okay Angleterre I'm sorry, but you can stop-" I looked up hearing the bastards voice immediately. His face a mixture of shock and anger.  
Then it dawned on me. If France was there, then who was I stood on?!  
I heard muffled sobs from underneath me and quickly got off. Taking the cloak off the figure I saw instead of france. A girl with fair skin, blue eye's and burning brown almost cherry hair. She was smaller than me with a white gown on underneath her blue cloak.  
On her adorably cute cheeks stood a large red bruise, probably from where I had stood. I felt a pang of guilt rush through me. I had just beat a girl for no apparent reason!  
"Jersey!" France shouted running over and pushing me out of the way.  
I fell over almost instantly and would have cursed the bastard, had I not caught proper sight of this girl's face.  
She was beautiful!  
"Grand frere.." She whined. I hardly knew any French, but I was smart enough the know what that meant... This must have been France's younger sister. Jersey. I'm in for a world of butt hurt.

"Who do you zhink you are!? TREATING MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" France shouted.  
"I NEVER MEANT TO BUT IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T DRESS LIKE A GIRL ALL THE TIME!" I RETALIATED.  
We just argued and argued, until.  
"Hey... where did she run off to?" France said spinning around. Jersey was no where to be seen...

France suddenly ran off, not even bothering to glare at me or anything. I didn't even get to apologize to her.  
I sighed, today had been terrible! I decided to instead of going home to go to the river and think for a while.

As I got closer and closer to the river bank I caught side of her! She was sat on the bank, feet dangling over the edge of the water, her hand cupping her bruised cheek and a look of depression staining her pretty face.  
I walked slowly at first. Then my foot suddenly snapped a twig beneath me, she whipped her head around and started to scramble up off the bank quickly. "No wait it's okay I won't hurt you!" I yelled. She stopped and looked at me, judging my face in some attempt to see if I was telling the truth.  
"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to do any of those horrible things, but with your hood up you looked like France and I was angry at him, still that's not excuse for my behaviour I am truly sorry." I said apologetically.  
She stood there for a moment just looking at me... before saying:  
"It's alright I guess, I should have known better than to let France dress me for the day." She sighed. She had a wonderful voice, soft and sweet yet full of grace.  
"I'm England." I said politely. I found myself breaking into a slight sweat!  
"Oui, France talks about you a lot. My name is Jersey." She said, I suddenly noticed the French yes at the beginning of the sentence and knew France obviously was a major part of her life. I probably shouldn't even be getting into a mess like this, but I'm somehow compelled to stay with her.  
"Oh so he talks about me a lot does he. Not all good I suppose?"  
"Not really if you do beg my pardon for being so honest." She sighed.  
"That's okay... How's your cheek?" I asked, she was still cupping it with her hand.  
"It's okay don't worry." She smiled. I felt my heart stop.  
"May I... Have a look?" She nodded and removed her hand. The bruise looked angry and red, I felt so guilty, normally I wouldn't though.  
I gently put my hand on her cheek. She winced slightly.  
"I am ever so sorry." I apologized again.  
"It's okay, it's what I get for being his younger sister." She smiled.

(Jersey P.O.V) Present.  
"Yeah I remember that." I said quietly, holding my cheek as if it were only yesterday, but it wasn't... it was a very long time ago.  
"Yes and even after I warned you, you had to keep seeing him, he was your friend after all you two were so close." France sighed sadly.  
"Yeah I suppose so, I remember how much you hated me being near him." I chuckled.  
"If anyzing I probably fuelled the passionate fire between you two." He groaned.

(Earlier on in history )  
"Tell me the worst part. I suppose so, I mean how could one possible manage to keep sane!" England said. We had grown up a lot! Now looking like we were in out early twenties late teens we had grown a fair deal not only in building the history of our land, but in maturity and friendship. Though with France and England's constant fighting it was hard to remain neutral. My land being right in between France and England made it so difficult. Not only that, but as time passed I started feeling stronger feelings towards England, more than a friend.  
"Well it's not easy I'm the biggest Channel Island, then there's Guernsey and then the littler ones. But they're my family and that's not going to change." I sighed smiling,

"JERSEY!"

Shit!

"Jersey! Grand Frere says you have to come home now." Guernsey said. A mid-teen boy of fair age, my annoying as all hell little brother.  
"I'm an adult not a child! I can come home when I want, besides it's only mid afternoon!" I huffed crossing my arms and shifting in my long green dress. I was wearing a long green dress, my hair over my shoulder England was wearing a white shirt, brown trousers and boot's, normal afternoon attire. Nothing fancy just relaxed the shirt was slightly open and loose.  
"He'll be mad Jersey!" Guernsey warned.

I didn't care though. France was always trying to control me! Of course I have to listen, doesn't mean I can't resist through.  
He hated me hanging around England! I'm neutral! So why can't I be around him.

"I don't care I want to stay here with England." I said.  
"He'll come after you though, don't say I didn't warn you." He said running off, probably back to the house.  
As soon as I can I'm moving out!

"Jersey... I don't want you to get into any trouble love." England said worriedly. I blushed at him calling me such a familiar name.  
"Don't worry. If France had his way I wouldn't be aloud out of the house!" I sighed, propping my head on England's shoulder.

Suddenly England's arm went around my shoulder pulling me into a warm hug. We just sat there for a while, my hand came to rest on his chest as he put both his arms around my waist and slowly laid down. The sun was beginning to set now... I would have to go home soon.  
"Jersey..." He spoke softly, our faces getting closer and closer together.  
"England I..." I felt my face heat up immediately! "Jersey, if I try to even to confess how much I love you in words I would only stumble, something not appropriate to such a matter." He whispered.  
"Then don't speak." I whispered back, I was so calm even though I had just been wooed by. To realize he returned my feelings made my stomach want to explode from the sheer amount of butterflies I was feeling.

He then leant in and kissed me his soft lips meeting mine in a gentle, yet passionate kiss,Our eye's fluttered shut.  
The need for air becoming apparent, we parted breathing slightly heavier than before.  
"If Frances catches me doing this I'll be for it mon amour." I sighed, our noses touching.  
"Not if the Frog doesn't find out." He smirked.

"I don't need to find out anyzhing. I've been here zhe whole time." A familiar French accent said...

SHIT!

"France-" I was suddenly pulled away from England roughly by the arm.  
"Your coming home right zhis moment!" He hissed angrily. I struggled, but I was firmly planted in his Grip.  
"Jersey!" England called standing up to run after me. Before he could even take too steps however...

Smack.

England fell to the floor from one of the most vicious punches France had ever thrown in his life.  
"England!" I sobbed struggling harder against France.  
"I would stop be so upset over im, especially since you're never going to see him again." France spat dragging me away and out of sight, just as England staggered to his feet only to trip while trying to take a few steps after us.  
"Jersey!" He yelled.

I was shoved inside the house and sent straight to my room. I was furious! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!?  
That was the moment I decided that I would be self governing when I had the chance!  
The door creaked open and I glared only for it to be Guernsey.  
"Salut, I saw what happened..." He said, coming in to sit next to me.  
I rolled over to bury my face in my bed sheets and hide my tears. Guernsey soothingly stroked my back as I sobbed.  
"I hate this!" I sobbed.  
"I Know, I'm sorry, but they'll be other men..."  
Ok that wasn't helping... I didn't want other guys I wanted England.  
"I don't want other men..."  
"But France won't ever let you be with England, you can't go against him either!" Guernsey sighed.  
"I know this, I know... Oh what am I going to do?" I sobbed.

England P.O.V (A party at that)  
It's been a month and I feel so horrible... I can't even see the girl I'm courting let alone, stop her brother from taking her away... how pathetic... It's so lonely without her, someone to talk with, listen to me, I listened to her, for a moment I didn't feel so alone.. I felt happy and at peace. I hear a knock at my door and drag myself from the floor to answer it, not even caring that my hair was more dishelved than it's usual, untamed state. Opening the door my gloomy expression turned to disbelief, there stood her younger brother Guernsey, an invitation in his hand, he fidgeted uncomfortably.  
"May I come in Mon ami?" He said cooly. I nodded and opened my door for him to enter.  
"You look a mess." He casually stated, sitting down on the floor.  
"Thanks for the compliment, and I'm not in the best of mind set's... I think you know this though.." I sighed.  
"Yes, I know." He sighed bringing his legs up.  
"How is she?" I asked hopefully, the slightest news of her made my heart flutter like the fast yet soft wing beat of a humming bird.  
"She misses you... she cries mostly every night actually... I've never seen her so unhappy before." He stated.  
The fluttering of my heart stopped and then shattered, I hated to hear of her so upset!  
"I miss her as well, if you can tell her so and that I love her." I asked.  
"Of course, actually that's why I'm here." He said holding up an invitation.  
I looked at it in confusion.  
"Tonight France is holding a masquerade ball, Jersey will be there, at parties it is the only time France gets distracted, with the festivities, you could easily go and see her." He smirked.  
"I can't just walk right in you know." I sighed leaning back against one of the beams of my house.  
"I know that you idiot, but it's masquerade for a reason, everyone will be wearing masks, cover your face with a mask, then France won't recognise you and you can have your time with Jersey." Guernsey explained.  
"OH GUERNSEY, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I exclaimed, hope rushing through my being.  
"Keep it down would ya, listen, I'm not doing this out of malice or anything, I'm doing this cause I care about Jersey and your actually a decent man and as long as you make her happy then, I'm fine with you being with her."  
"Thank you Guernsey!"  
"I must take my leave, I told France I had gone to purchase some more fine literature this fine summers day, if I don't return in due hast, I fear he will suspect something's a miss." He sighed, getting up and grabbing hold of his basket with said literature.  
"Guernsey wait, how will she know it's me?" I asked.  
"She will know, just do something you would normally do like flash her one of your cocky smiles or something, oh and make sure the mask covers your eyebrows, they are a dead giveaway. " He smiled, walking out of the door.

England P.O.V (Present)

"I remember you told me that story when I was small." America smiled. Currently sat in the same room, just that bit more modern.  
I looked at the pictures around, I didn't have many, but one distinct one on my mantle piece. It was an old black and white photo, taken in the 20's it was Jersey, she looked so beautiful, white gloves, long light dress and her hair tied back in a swept over ponytail, basket of fresh good in hand, we had decided to go for a picnic together that day, celebrating something truly special to both of us.

(Past)  
Please don't see through me...  
I walked through the crowd of people many were dancing, singing, drinking, I had been asked to dance a few times, but that was not on my agenda at all, my disguise was working perfectly, I walked straight past France without a second thought. That's when I found her. Hair pulled into a bun, with blue flowers as a head piece to hold her hair, a shimmering blue dress that hugged her curves and then went out into a long flowing skirt and a small blue upper face mask... My heart stopped. I just stood and looked at her, my breath literally being taken away at her beauty. She must have noticed because she gazed over and her eye's widened for a split second then went back to normal. She knew it was me.  
I slowly walked over and bowed politely. I changed my accent to a more regional type of French like dialect, it was killing me to keep it up!  
Just before I could utter a word, there was SPAIN!  
"Why hello chica, would you like to partake in a dance?" He smiled, damn!  
She glanced at me for a brief second and I nodded, wanting to keep up the act, it would look suspicious if she refused a dance with him for me, a perfect stranger in this disguise.  
The music played and she was led away, I felt my gut wrench in jealousy, the ay he held her as they danced almost drove me mad, until the song ended and they parted, Spain going to find France outside and Jersey walking over to me.  
"So, who might you be." She smiled.  
"I am, Phillip Dubois." I stated in my best attempted accent, she giggled and took my hand. I was wearing a green waist coat, dark green cloak, brown trousers and boots to match, I had a mask that was jade green covering my nose to upper forehead, my longish parts of hair at the back, put into a ponytail.  
We bowed to one another and then danced, Never feeling so comfortable at a party in my life, it was like the song was never ending, from the way she smiled and laughed, to her eye's and fiery hair, my infatuation for her just seemed to grow, someone had never peeked my interest so. I could see Guernsey chatting up a girl across the room, he smiled at me and I nodded back.

We danced and danced the night away, it was like some sort of fairy tale, but alas like Cinderella for Jersey the bell struck twelve and it was time for her to be going to her room like her brother said, she bid a sad goodnight to me, but not before whispering in my ear:  
"I love you England and I miss you, don't forget, I'm going to escape one day, we could even... run away together." She then picked up her dress and headed upstairs...

I walked outside making sure to be a safe distance away. I felt overjoyed at thought... Me and Jersey! She misses me! Oh how my heart felt like it was souring like a great Phoenix through the sky!  
I didn't want to leave yet though and then a thought occurred to me... With the party still going on... France would be busy and If I remember correctly there is a large patch of Ivy going down from Jersey's balcony! It was risky and daring, but I didn't get to do what I wanted tonight, I had to put up an act.  
I snuck into the garden and started to climb, I could see her, leaning on the stone accent looking at the night sky. Dress still on and mask in hand, her hair was down, but the flowers were still in it, making her look even more lovely.  
I climbed as Quickly as I could and then as she was starting to walk in I climbed over. She stopped, noticing the unfamiliar presence. I had my cloak hood up and actually looked rather menacing... I walked up to her, body tense in fright, I grabbed her wait and pulled my hood down.  
She gingerly lifted her hand's and removed the mask from my face, letting both mine and hers drop in shock...  
"England?" She blinked, she must have thought she was dreaming, Hell I though I was dreaming.  
"Yes it's me Jersey." I smiled as her hand tenderly cupped my cheek. "Oh England!" She smiled and threw her arms around my neck. Meeting me in a passionate kiss, it was soft and warm, but at the same time fierce and full of passion, it felt like a heavy weight was being lifted from my soul, the need for air becoming apparent we parted, panting heavily and cheeks burning red.  
"I've missed you so much." I panted, holding her close.  
"I've missed you too." She smiled, a single tear sliding down her cheek.  
I kissed her tears away and hugged her closer.  
"Don't be so sad, why are you so sad my love?" I asked,  
"I'm happy that you're here, but sad, because I don't know when I'll see you again." She sobbed into my chest.  
She was right, soon I would have to leave, at two the party would be over, it was almost one now.  
"Please don't cry my love, I promise you... At the stroke midnight every night, I shall sneak up here and see you again."  
"But England, what if you get caught!?" She exclaimed.  
"If I do then so be it, but I won't, I'll be extra careful, besides what ever he dishes out to me would be worth it if I got to see you." I smiled.  
"Oh England, your eye." She cried as her hand went up to the top of my cheek bone, where France had punched me. I winced slightly, it still being bruised.  
"It's n-nothing, just a bit bruised is all love, please don't worry." I chuckled. We sat on the balcony floor her head resting on my shoulder.  
"Did you mean what you said before?" I asked.  
"About?"  
"You and me, running away together?" I said.  
"Yes, I meant it." She sighed, tiredly, she was getting sleepy... and it was a quarter to two.  
"Jersey, If you think so then, I could gladly." "Good, I love you England."  
"I love you too, goodbye my love." I whispered as she nodded off to sleep... I carried her inside and gently put her on the bed.  
I then carefully closed her door and absconded by climbing down the ivy and through the garden.

(Present)  
"I really don't get you Iggy." America sighed.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"If you remember these things so fondly why is it you can't go and admit these things to her?" America said.  
"You bloody wanker, it's a lot more complicated than that!" I yelled.  
"Yeah, 75 years ago you messed up big time and even though you apologized she didn't forgive you, you only asked her once dude, it been 75 years!" He sighed.  
"You don't understand." I huffed.  
"Dude, both you and her raised me, even though I WANT to forget some of the memories, it's true but I know what your relationship was like. It was happy, fun, loving, so romantic dude!" He yelled. He was giving me a head ache and around this time I like to sit with a cup of tea... ALONE! "And your point is?" I sighed angrily.  
"Dude it's been 75 years, your obviously still crazy about her so why don't you go and get her back!" He said... WANKER.  
"DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'S THAT SIMPLE!" I shouted.  
"Go on..." He smirked.  
"YOU BLOODY IDIOT, IF I COULD I WOULD DO JUST THAT AND MORE, BUT IT'S NEVER THAT EASY, TOO MANY THINGS HAVE BEEN DONE AND SAID, THINGS HAVE BEEN LEFT TOO LONG!" I shouted.

(Jersey POV, The past)

It's been over four months since England promised me he would see me without fail and he has indeed kept his vow.  
"Come along Jersey, quickly now." England said, dashing through the tall grass with his hand in mine we were a couple of minutes behind schedule and if we were late back to my room France would find out I was gone.  
With a quick boost I climbed the vines and jumped over the edge, I took off my shoes and was about to head indoors when the door opened.  
"Grand Frere." I said walking in.  
"What are you doing up?" "I...I couldn't sleep." I sighed as I sat on the bed.  
France walked over and stood in front of me, back facing the balcony door and at that moment England's head came over the edge of the balcony and at seeing the short haired blond shot back down.  
"Look, I'm not keeping you from Angleterre to be spiteful, but he's dangerous and if you were to be involved with him then you would be in danger." He sighed.  
I said nothing but crossed my arms... inside I was smiling with pure joy, one because I was actually lying to France and two because I was still seeing England, but to keep up this act I had to convince him I was still upset and angry and if that means sulking and staying silent then by all means...

With a sigh France walked out of the door, obviously upset he still could not reason with me after all this time.  
After a few seconds of the door closing I ran to the balcony and looked over the edge.

England hung from one slipping hand of the vines, promptly starting to slip.  
"England!" I quickly grabbed hold of his arm and with a tremendous amount of effort pulled him up.  
We fell on the floor, exhausted...  
"Thank... Thank you... I-I couldn't hold on for much longer..." He breathed.  
"Why... why, M-Mon Dieu why were you hanging?" "Tried...Tried to get over, but he was there I thought he would be gone in a moment, but he was there bloody ages."

I laughed, not at the fact he almost fell to his death, but the fact that he had actually managed to dangle for that long.  
"Oh England, you are funny aren't you." I smiled.  
He smiled back at me and started to tickle my sides.  
"No, England, ahahahaha stop it, your ahahahhah tickling, can't be too loud." I muffled my laughter.  
"But you look so lovely when you laugh." He smirked, not even stopping right until...

"England...ahahhahaha-"  
He touched one particular spot of my side, my pressure point, also standing for apart of my coastline... funny thing that...  
I remember slouching forwards straight into England who caught me and mistook it for a hug, but then looked at me..  
"Jersey are you okay..Jersey... Jersey!?" And then it went black.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in Englands lap.  
"England?" I asked, my eyes adjusting to my surroundings.  
"Jersey! Are you all right, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-"I put a finger to his lips, he was apologizing way to much.  
"I'm fine don't worry." I smiled...

(Present)  
"You must know by now that the good times out weigh the bad?" France said.  
"No, they don't actually." I sulked.

(Past)  
It had been a full week since I had last seen England... He had not snuck over or even sent a letter... I was starting to feel lonely... and worried.. where is he?  
"No sneaking off, you stay with your brother." France told me as he handed me a basket.  
Finally I was aloud to go out again, at least for simple things like shopping and books. So I was going to the market with Guernsey, he had grown up a lot, he was already good with books and literature, rough around the edges especially with his capitals streets but still...

Halfway down the street I was hearing talk of someone being gravely sick... I hoped it wasn't catching, knowing Europe's luck it would spread like a fire...

After a while I had gathered most of my ingredients and had started to head back when I heard:  
"Yes, the personification of England, struck with an illness he has... say he's gravely sick I tell ya."

My heart stopped...  
I stopped in my tracks...  
England?  
My England?  
Gravely sick...?

I went home and acted like nothing had happened. I cooked, cleaned and tended the animals like I would normally... it may sound crazy but I do like the cows...

One thing that wouldn't escape my mind... England...  
That's why he hadn't come...

I'm such an idiot!

That night after France had come in and left, I put on a thinner skirt as to make sure I could move faster and climbed down the vines.  
I made my way across the garden and out of the estate... I then ran across to England's...  
I knocked on the door, but no one answered, so I went and searched for a way in, finally finding an open window and some vines, these were a lot less stable than mine and one wrong move would probably break my neck... I carefully tested each part with my foot before putting my full weight on it... this taking some time as the window was like the third floor, I finally managed to slide through the window, a sigh of relief escaping my lips as I did so. I made my way down the hall to England's room.  
Luckily I had been here many a time so I knew where I was going.

I knocked on the door gently and heard a pained moan in reply so I carefully opened the door.  
In the middle of the room was England's bed, a bed side table and a wardrobe, his window was above the head of his bed. The room was dark and I almost left because I thought no one was in there, that is until I heard movement, so I had an actual look around and lit a candle and there was England, breathing heavily . By the looks of things he had his shirt completely drenched in sweat and he looked pale, the only colour was the thin line of blush from how his cheeks had flushed with illness.

"England?" "J-Jersey is that you?" He managed he sounded awful.  
"England, what happened?" I said rushing over to his bed.  
"Sick, nothing too bad... what are you doing here? If France finds out you're gone you're for it." He coughed.

Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that it's nothing serious... If it wasn't you would not look that way or sound like you hadn't drunk water in months.

"I actually don't care at the moment, you're sick England, how could you not tell me in some way?" I said, putting my hand on his forehead.  
"You would have only worried." He weakly replied.  
"All things considered that is a tad bit redundant now." I sighed as I removed my hand from his head, he was hot and not in the sexy way he was literally burning up.  
"Yes it probably is, sorry about that."  
"England your not well, remember we may be personifications of lands, but we are also people and like people we get sick, tired, hungry and so on, I bet it's cause you've been sneaking out to see me, you mustn't be getting a proper nights sleep at this rate." I sighed... This was my fault.  
"No, I must have caught something from the market when I went to buy some food or something." He said.

I went and got a cloth and dampened it with cold water, I then stepped out side and gave England another shirt to change into after he had changed I put the cloth on his forehead and went to make him some food... and I didn't go home for a at least ten days. France was going mental.

By day ten England was able to talk properly and walk around, his fever had broken and even though he was drained he had improved remarkably... Show's you what a bit of tender love and care can do for a person.  
"It's been ten days Jersey France is going to be pissed off for sure." England said, looking out of the window.

In all honesty I didn't know what I was going to do... I couldn't just go back... I couldn't leave... I couldn't leave England... I'm neutral though and so is Guernsey... But... "I know that England, I just don't know what I'm going to do about it is all." I sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
We sat in silence for a minute...  
"Come with me." He said getting out of bed.  
"What? Where are we going?" I asked as I was led to the garden.

England's garden was breath taking, filled with Rose bushes and lush and Green.  
He led me to the stone benches he has set up and ushered for me to sit down, he stood up.  
"Well.. there seems to me that I might have a solution to your dilemma love." He said, smiling brightly.  
What are you up to?  
"What would that be?" I asked "Jersey." He said quietly.  
He bent down in front of me... on one knee...  
Why is he bending down for whe- OH MON DIEU!  
My eye's widened in shock...  
"England... I."  
"Jersey... I know, I know it's sudden, but... Will you do me the honour of... marrying me?" He said taking a hold of my hand and, pulling out a ring, it was silver with a circular emerald at it's centre and interlocking patterns at the sides... an engagement ring...  
I was speechless and England frowned at my lack of words...  
"I'm sorry if it's too sudde-  
"NO!..No... it's not too sudden." I said.  
"Then...?"  
"Yes."

That one word that sealed my fate...

Yes.

"Yes, yes! I would love to marry you!" I smiled.  
England beamed, I was going to get married.

"Mon dieu... this will never do." I heard a French accent... and I gulped... France..

England turned around and I stood up.

France was stood, sword in hand, his hair covering his eye's...  
"France... what are-"  
"I've been searching for days as to where you went... and then it dawned on me...England was sick a few days ago, so of course you would rush to your lovers side, and yes I know you've been sneaking into my home mon ami." France said.  
"Grand Frere, put your sword down..." I stepped forwardly slowly.  
"You know she doesn't have to stay with you." England said.

France frowned...  
"Technically she is in my domain." England stated.  
"W-what?" I said... I..  
"Oh did France fail to mention that fact that since the times of me having a French King that you have been part of my domain and that after the kings rule ended you stayed that way, you and your siblings like Guernsey and Sark."

You what!?

I've been cooped up all this time... when I didn't have to stay with France.  
"You Knew!?" I shouted.

Then out of nowhere France lunged at England, he was completely unarmed and if he struck him it would be a declaration of war. So... I stepped in front of England...  
The blade stopped at my throat, the cold metal pressed painfully hard against it.  
"Jersey!" England yelled.

France just looked at me.  
"Go on then." I said coldly.  
"I-I can't.." He said, the blade shaking against my throat.  
"Why not, I'm right here." I said.  
"I-I can't." He said again.  
"Why? You were going to strike England."

I gulped as the sword pressed harder, feeling a little trickle of blood come out, luckily it's only government action or population or land that actually instigates things like war or attacks, the rest of the time it is just us as people in other words the action taken must be at the exact same time as what the personification is doing and there is no actual army or anything here, better still if an incident happened such as this and I say for instance die that has no implication on my people, simply because as England explained a country is born of a magical nature or the spirit of the particular country, so the spirit would pass to someone else.

"England's not my souer." He sighed putting the sword down.  
I breathed a sigh of relief and put a hand to my neck to stop the slightly heavy blood flow.  
"I love her. I do and my intentions are good I swear it." England stated.  
"I should have know I couldn't keep them forever the Channel islands are neutral." France sighed.

"Make her happy, do something wrong and I'll be back and it will be more than just me mon ami." France said before turning around and leaving.

After that Guernsey moved out and came to live with England and me.  
"Jersey... a new issue has been circulated lately love." England said walking into the kitchen where I was baking.  
"Go on mon amour." I said wiping the flour off my nose.  
"Because of identity and people trying to kill us and such... we should take a full name, an alias really ." He said uncomfortably.

I was very much hoping to avoid this conversation... actually I thought I would considering when we first go engaged we were only known by our land names.  
"I see.." I sighed.  
"Well... the second name is what's bothering me... when we get married it would be customary for you to take my last name and.."  
"Listen.. I know what's happening, so if for now I take the name Guernsey's having and on our wedding day it's changed to yours, then it looks right." I said.

He smiled.  
"How come you always know what to do." He smirked.  
"Because I'm smart now help me mix this would you." I grunted, my arm getting tired at the heavy mixing requirements this cursed bowl had.  
"Come here." He said. I walked over and he put his hand on mine and helped me mix the contents of the bowl properly.  
"So what is your name then?" I asked.  
"You first." He said.  
"Genevieve Rosalind." I smiled.  
"THAT SOUNDS FRENCH!" He yelled.  
"No.. no it's.. well yeah sort of but not, Rosalind is not French." I said.  
"True and I can call you Gigi." He laughed.  
I pouted... Don't push your luck... Arthur Kirkland." I smirked.  
"How do you know my name!?" He shouted.  
"It's scribbled on a piece of paper in the library." I said indifferently.  
"Dammit..." He hissed.

"Ready?" Guernsey asked as I picked up the skirt of my wedding dress.  
"Yep." "You know you don't have to do this." He said as I took his arm at the door of the church.  
"But I want to, now lets get in, it's no use a bride being late to her own wedding." I chided.

People stood up I was being walked down the isle by Guernsey, and at the alter stood England...  
My dress long and trailing the sleeves loose with white ribbons sewn into them.  
Today I'm at the chapel and I'm going to get married.

I do.

It seems like these important decisions in peoples lives are uttered in short words such as no, yes, I do, love, hate, anger... betrayal...

I walked into the chapel with one ring on my finger: my engagement ring... I walk out with two.. a golden wedding band.  
I am hence forth Genevieve Kirkland... Bailiwick of Jersey... a monarchy dependant state in the British empire.

(Present.)  
"You didn't keep those rings did you?" France said.  
I stayed silent...  
"Well I'm off." France said getting up.  
"What!? Grand Frere where are you going!?" I yelled as he walked towards the door.  
"To go drink wine, don't worry someone else will be along in a minute, my shifts over." He smirked.  
"You wanker! We've just had this whole discussion in French, you know how long it takes me to talk in English again after that!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, you don't need to speak English with me." A quiet voice said from behind me... I was no fool, un like some selfish Pricks I have a good idea of whose around.  
"Canada..." I sighed.  
"Bonjour Jersey." He said walking around to the seat France had just occupied.  
"Are you here of your own accord or did France force you to be here?" I asked.  
"I'm here because I want to be." He said softly.

(Canada POV)  
I was young and no one noticed me even then... not France, not England... no one... except Jersey.  
"Aww hey Canada, why so down mon petit ami." She said, she had her hair tied up and an apron on, she was baking again...  
"No one notices me." I sulked.  
"I notice you Mon couer, do you want to do something fun?" She asked picking me up, I was by no means a baby, but I wasn't small either, probably the equivalent of 4. I nodded in a sheepish reply.  
"Lets go bake, we can make sweet stuff like tarts and rolls, huh?" She smiled.  
"Uh huh." I nodded excitedly... I could make pancakes!

(Jersey)  
Yeah and that is when everything started going tits up for our relationship...  
"England don't go!" I yelled. I was horrified at the thought of England going to war with Spain.  
"I must, don't worry I'll be back." He smiled.

My eye's filled with tears... Why was he smiling, if he looses this fight... he isn't coming back...  
"Iggy! Iggy don't go!" America cried running up to him and clinging onto his leg.  
"Now now, don't worry little man." He chuckled.  
"B-but who's this house is so big and-"  
"Jersey's here with you, I'll bring you back a gift as well."  
"Can it be a whale?" America perked up.  
"U-um... sure..." He laughed a little more nervously now... yeah England... you are really going to bring back a whale for the small country...  
"Oh come here." He sighed and I hugged him like our lives depended on it.  
"I'm coming back don't worry." He chuckled.  
"Promise me, if your going to do this then... beat the shit out of him." I whispered.

England pulled me in a sweet kiss...  
"EWWWWW!" America yelled in disgust.  
And like that England left...

An armada of Spanish ships coming into invade England... On the Queens order a large number of her own navy dispatched to neutralize the threat...how do I know... My brother Guernsey helps build the ships that make up the Royal Navy's armada...

"Jersey... I had a bad dream.." America walked in stuffed toy in hand and scared little look on his face...  
"Oh ok then come on.. you can sleep in here with me tonight." I smiled and then saw how uncomfortably America was standing.  
"Awww Mon couer, did you wet the bed again?" I asked and poor little America burst into tears.  
"It's okay, silly boy there's nothing wrong with that, you were scared. Come along lets get you changed." I then went and changed America's linen and bed sheets and then went to get some clothes for America. Then I got back into bed and tucked him into the covers.  
"So do you remember what your dream was about?" I asked.  
He shook his head. Oh all right I do have a weakness for adorable things... like my cows and birds...  
Poor little America was so scared that he actually tuckered himself out and he fell asleep...

In the morning I heard a knock at the door while I was in the kitchen and went to see who it was, upon opening the door I was met with France and a few of his guards...  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Were here for you." He smirked evilly. I felt strong arms grab me and I started screaming and struggling in protest.  
"NOOOOOOOO! GET OFF OF ME, LET ME GO AHH-Hnngh." I was gagged and bound and held up painfully, by the arms by two of the guards.  
"Now where is your Frere!" France said coldly removing the gag as I was being dragged away.  
"He isn't here." I spat earning me a slap across the cheek from one of the guards.  
"Then where is he!?" One of the guards asked.  
"Not here!" I yelled receiving another slap in the other cheek.  
"We will find him and when we do..." One of the guards warned.  
"So what happened to me being your souer." I scoffed at France.

He silently raised his head and stared at me, a normal calm blue that illuminated the iris' were now a brilliant blood red...


End file.
